15 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek idzie do pracy, odc. 13 (Horrid Henry Goes to Work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 3 Bobsleje; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 4 Sanki na lodzie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 August - pierwszy Cesarz cz. 2 (Augustus - The First Emperor, part 2); film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Hiszpania (2003); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Peter O'Toole, Charlotte Rampling, Vittoria Belvedere; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 1; program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - James Prescott Joule i William Thomson. Odkrycie energii (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. James Prescott Joule and William Thomson. The Discovery of Energy); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1814 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1939; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Miejsce z historią - Nowy Wiśnicz -perła baroku; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 9 (ep. 2, Mr. Henry Comstock); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4649 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4864); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4650 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4865); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1815 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1940; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Magiczny tunel, odc. 9 (The Hole Catastrophe); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Szczyt - cz. 2 (Summit, The ep. 2) - (również w TVP HD); txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Nick Copus; wyk.:Mia Maestro, Rachelle Lefevre, James Purefoy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Miecz prawdy - odc. 18, Lustro (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 18); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Drakula III: Dziedzictwo (Dracula III: Legacy); horror kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Patrick Lussier; wyk.:Jason Scott Lee, Jason London, Roy Scheider; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Od słów do śmierci (Palabras encadenadas, a. k. a. Killing words); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2003); reż.:Laura Mana; wyk.:Dario Grandinetti, Goya Toledo, Fernando Guillen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie - Co się zdarzyło w domu Kyanny? (Two Twisted, ep. 6 There’s Something About Kyanna); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); wyk.:Brian Brown, Great Schacchi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie - Znaczek Von Stauffenberga (Two Twisted, ep. 7 Von Stauffenberg Stamp); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); wyk.:Brian Brown, Great Schacchi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Świat podróży według Ediego - Indie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 9/72 Znachor (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Roots The Herb); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 13/26 W oczyszczalni ścieków (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. Dirty Face); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 200 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Gilotyna - odc. 17; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (99); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Austin Stevens w dolinie węży (Austin Stevens: Valley of the Snake); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Chłopi - odc. 11/13 Scheda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Chłopi - odc. 12/13 Powroty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Córki McLeoda - odc. 183 Konflikt interesów (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Conflict of interests)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78) - cz.2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Koncert "Zacisza Gwiazd" na Boże Narodzenie 2009 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Tak to leciało! - 41; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 392 Sztuka rozumienia - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zemsta niedźwiedzicy (Grizzly Rage) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:David DeCoteau; wyk.:Tyler Hoechlin, Kate Todd, Graham Kosakoski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:13 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Czas na miłość - Na nowej drodze (Schoene Aussicht); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Erwin Keusch; wyk.:Anica Dobra, Heio von Stetten, Diana Koerner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Lepsza śmierć niż hańba; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Terry Leonard; wyk.:Joanna Pacula, Fred Dryer, Brian Keith, Muhamad Bakri; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:26 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:54 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 90; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Cud na rzece Hudson (Miracle of the Hudson Plane Crash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Forum - wydanie 90; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:37 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:14 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:56 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Budujemy nowy dom; STEREO 03:41 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 03:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:02 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:13 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:26 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:54 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:50 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:08 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:46 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:53 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:16 Pogoda; STEREO 18:17 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:28 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:41 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:56 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Saga rodów - Ród Belina Brzozowskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:18 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 90; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Cud na rzece Hudson (Miracle of the Hudson Plane Crash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Forum - wydanie 90; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:37 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:14 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:56 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Budujemy nowy dom; STEREO 03:41 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 03:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:02 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:13 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV Market 07:15 Fortuna Wiedzy 08:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (13) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (222) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (132) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (154) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (26) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (293) 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (14) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1028) 14:45 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic (8) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (27) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (133) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich (59) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1029) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1390) 20:00 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana 21:55 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - Sylwestrowa moc przebojów 00:00 Brazil 03:00 Zagadkowa Noc 04:00 Tajemnice losu (401) 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (17) TVN 5:55 Sąd rodzinny 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 9 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1219 Sezon: 7 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:35 Mango Telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi 14:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:50 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 10 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia 23:40 Dzika banda 2:25 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 3:25 Po co spać, jak można grać? 4:45 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ala i As - Leśni przyjaciele; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 4/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pod okiem Buddy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Szansa na Sukces - Perfect; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1795; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:20 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Pierwsze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Trzymaj się swoich chmur (The Best) Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2004; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Portrety twórców - Malarz życia; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Opole 2008 na bis - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Impresje - Gustaw Klimt; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ala i As - Leśni przyjaciele; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Rok Jerzego Grotowskiego ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Pod okiem Buddy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W Londynie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1795; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 388 Legionista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kino Sąsiadów - Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Sasa Gedeon; wyk.:Pavel Liska, Anna Geislerová, Tatiana Vilhelmová, Jiri Langmajer, Jiri Machacek, Zdena Hadrbolcova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:25 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W Londynie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1795; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 388 Legionista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kino Sąsiadów - Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Sasa Gedeon; wyk.:Pavel Liska, Anna Geislerová, Tatiana Vilhelmová, Jiri Langmajer, Jiri Machacek, Zdena Hadrbolcova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Pod okiem Buddy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Rozmowy istotne - Etgar Keret; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Pochodnie Nerona, czyli Świeczniki Chrześcijaństwa - Henryk Siemiradzki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Doktor Ewa - odc. 2/9 - Cena lekcji; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 KFPP Opole - '90 - Republika; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 L. J. K.; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Orfeusz w piekle XX wieku - Józef Wittlin; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:45 Rozmowy istotne - Etgar Keret; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Bannion (The Big Heat); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1953); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Glenn Ford, Gloria Grahame, Jocelyn Brando, Alexander Scourby, Lee Marvin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Zimy żal. Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego ; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złe dobrego początki; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Barbara Rachwalska, Iwona Bielska, Maria Czubasiewicz, Augustyn Halota, Włodzimierz Musiał, Andrzej Stockinger, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Zdzisław Wardejn, Edward Rączkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Jerozolimskie kapelusze (Hats of Jerusalem); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Trzecia granica - odc. 2 - Blisko nieba (.); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kino rosyjskie - Aleksander Newski (Aleksandr Newskij); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1938); reż.:Siergiej Eisenstein; wyk.:Nikołaj Czerkasow, Władimir Jerszow, Wiera Iwaszowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 30 minut - Moja nowa droga; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Barbara Białowąs; wyk.:Roma Gąsiorowska, Michał Sitarski, Dorota Pomykała, Maciej Damięcki, Wojciech Wysocki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Amy Winehouse (Amy Winehouse - Live at the Porchester Hall); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Kino nocne - Wierność (La Fidelite); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Andrzej Żuławski; wyk.:Sophie Marceau, Pascal Greggory, Guillaume Canet, Magali Noel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Kronika Ojczysta - Wiek X - Mieszko I; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Historia zapisana w lasach - Olkusz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dzika Polska - W krainie jaskiń i wąwozów.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 To jest temat - Rzecz o Albercie Schweitzerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Święty Profesor; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Z gorącego serca - "Żegota"; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Dowódcy AK - "Niedźwiadek" gen. Leopold Okulicki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Blok edukacyjny - Ogród Barbarzyńcy -IL Duomo; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Blok edukacyjny - Ogród Barbarzyńcy - Piero della Francesca; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Blok edukacyjny - Cny język Polaków - Polszczyzna i "mit śródziemnomorski - nie tylko wg Jastruna i Herberta odc.7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Blok edukacyjny - Goci z Kotliny Hrubieszowskiej; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Spitfire ZF - O jak Oleńka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kronika Ojczysta - Wiek X - Mieszko I; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Historia zapisana w lasach - Olkusz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 KontrWywiad; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Jaworzniacy; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Książe w służbie Hitlera (Hitler`s favorite Royal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teatr Śmierci - Tadeusz Kantor; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Jak Czarniecki...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Katalog Magii Mnicha Rudolfa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kraków Stanisława Wyspiańskiego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kusy i inni; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Listy do PRL - u - List motywacyjny ; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Czerwona orkiestra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - "... za każdy kamień Twój..."; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kontrowersje - Zagłada Żydów-hańba obojętnych; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Człowiek, który chciał zatrzymać holocaust; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kontrowersje - Zagłada Żydów-hańba obojętnych; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Notacje - Jan Karski. Nie liczono się z Polską; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kontrowersje - Zagłada Żydów-hańba obojętnych; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Bez komentarza - Ignacy Jan Paderewski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Mickiewicz na masce samochodu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Notacje - Ruta Wermuth - Burak. Pociąg śmierci.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Lazio Rzym - Palermo; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Slalom po niebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (sprint M); STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Flachau - slalom kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - Frisco Sica Brno; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (sztafeta kobiet); STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - 3 minuty wielkiego sportu - Rekordy pływackie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Piłka nożna - Remes Cup Extra - Halowy Turniej Piłkarski - Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (sztafeta kobiet); STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 6 cz. 1); STEREO 09:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Bobrowianie w puszczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 A to Polska właśnie - Grając w skata w Nikiszowcu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą (Pan Tadeusz); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (87) Bieda; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju; film fabularny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia; STEREO 14:15 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega odc.4/4 - Zdrada (odc. 4/4 - Zdrada); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kabarety - Koń Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (supergigant mężczyzn); STEREO 17:30 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Dzika Polska - Dialog z puszczykiem; serial dokumentalny; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Przystań - odc. 4/13 - Zuza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (86) Znachor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Mistrz kina ogląda... - Janusz Morgenstern ogląda "Do widzenia, do jutra"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Szczyt - cz. 2 (Summit, The ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Nick Copus; wyk.:Mia Maestro, Rachelle Lefevre, James Purefoy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 392 Sztuka rozumienia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Weiser; film psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Dania (2000); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Juliane Kohler, Teresa Marczewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz, Mariusz Benoit, Marian Opania, Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Cielecka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Zakończenie dnia TVN Turbo 06:00 Moto-ON 06:30 Na osi 07:00 Polak potrafi 07:30 Operacja tuning 08:00 Jazda polska 08:30 Wypadek-przypadek 09:00 Automaniak 09:30 Legendy PRL 10:30 ToolBox 11:00 Cud na Mount Everest 12:00 Mango 12:15 De Lux 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 13:30 Zakup kontrolowany 14:30 Między meczami - kluby Ekstraklasy 15:00 Wypadek-przypadek 15:30 Jazda polska 16:00 Technomaniacy 16:30 Automaniak 17:00 Pojechany łikend 17:30 Operacja tuning 18:00 Raport Turbo 18:13 Pogoda dla kierowców 18:15 De Lux 18:30 Shockwave 19:30 Raport Turbo 19:43 Pogoda dla kierowców 19:45 Kamera STOP! 20:00 Jazda polska 20:30 Raport Turbo 20:45 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:55 Uwaga! Pirat 21:45 Raport Turbo 21:58 Pogoda dla kierowców 22:00 Uwaga! Pirat 22:45 Celebrechty 23:00 Hotel Erotica 23:40 Turbo erotyk 01:45 Gadżet 02:10 Wypadek-przypadek 02:35 Wieczór kawalerski 03:05 Hedonista 03:30 Uwaga! Pirat 04:15 Polak potrafi 04:45 Moto-ON Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka: Liga Mistrzyń w siatkówce - Zarechie Odintsovo - Fakro Muszynianka Muszyna 09:00 Siatkówka: Liga Mistrzów w siatkówce - Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A - CopraNordMeccanica Piacenza 11:10 Magazyn - magazyn snowboardowy 11:40 Siatkówka: Liga Mistrzów w siatkówce - Radnicki Kragujevac- PGE Skra Bełhatów 13:50 Magazyn - European Tour Weekly 14:50 Siatkówka: Puchar CEV - Domex Tytan AZS Częstochowa - Montpellier Volley 17:00 Total Rugby - magazyn 17:30 Siatkówka: PlusLiga - studio 18:00 Siatkówka: PlusLiga - AZS UWM Olsztyn - Pamapol Siatkarz Wieluń 20:00 Siatkówka: PlusLiga - studio 20:30 Boks: Gala Boksu Zawodowego 22:40 Boks: Gala Boksu Zawodowego Eurosport 08:30 Saneczkarstwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Winterbergu 09:00 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sapporo - kwalifikacje 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - najważniejsze wydarzenia 10:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengenp - zjazd do superkombinacji mężczyzn 11:30 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 12:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Sydney - mecz finałowy 13:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengenp - slalom do superkombinacji mężczyzn 14:15 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 16:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - najważniejsze wydarzenia 16:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - mecz fazy grupowej: Burkina Faso - Togo 18:55 Eurogole flash - magazyn piłkarski 19:05 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - najważniejsze wydarzenia 19:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - mecz fazy grupowej: Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej - Ghana 20:20 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Dakar - 13. etap: San Rafael - Santa Rosa 20:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - mecz fazy grupowej: Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej - Ghana 21:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - najważniejsze wydarzenia 21:45 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 23:00 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Dakar - 13. etap: San Rafael - Santa Rosa 23:45 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 00:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - najważniejsze wydarzenia 00:45 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Dakar - 13. etap: San Rafael - Santa Rosa Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica - mecz Lech Poznań - Odra Wodzisław Śląski 09:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Tottenham Hotspur 13:30 Koszykówka - Euroliga mężczyzn 15:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska - mecz Juventus Turyn - AC Milan 18:00 Koszykówka - Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz Asseco Prokom Gdynia - Chimki Moskwa 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz Manchester City - Blackburn Rovers 00:30 Czempioni w plusie - podsumowanie roku 02:00 1 na 1: Jan Mucha - magazyn sportowy 02:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA - mecz Houston Rockets - Miami Heat Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2010 roku